Lita Bradford
Peacemaker. Occasional troublemaker? Consider the Brujah for a moment. Hot headed, fiery tempered, if a situation calls for tact and diplomacy you would do better to consider either a Toreador or a Ventrue (or even God help us, a Tremere) for the role. What cannot be denied however is that a Brujah makes for a damn fine officers. If the Brujah in question is also able to negotiate complex deals to avoid conflict and can be trusted as a diplomatic envoy, then this all the better. Enter Lita Bradshaw. When Lita first appeared in the Court many wrote her off as just another Brujah. However over the ensuing months she made herself an instrumental part in rebuilding a shattered Brujah contingent within the Court. That she caught the eye of Dimitri as a result of this process was of no surprise. Lita was first appointed the role of Scourge within the Court, a task she performed with admirable efficiency. The Final Death of the previous Sheriff at the hands of Nicholas Raymond left a gap within the Court, one to which Lita’s talents were ideally suited. Indeed, she served as his Sheriff for a year, before a prolonged absence (rumoured to be on Clan related business) meant that she stood down. She once again returned to the role of Scourge in Lewis absence, but following his return has returned to the role of Sheriff. Lita will always avoid conflict if possible, opening up negotiations on behalf of the Court in order to avoid conflict. If the situation calls for it she is more than able to look after herself (and other Kindred around her) and deal with the issue in a very direct matter. Unusually for a Brujah, Lita is fully aware of the limits of her abilities, and more importantly the abilities of those around her, and recognises when a tactical withdrawal presents the best option. Lita is firmly part of the pro-Dimitri camp and along with Michael Redhill is probably his staunchest supporter. Many also consider her to be the de-facto head of the Brujah in the city, a claim firmly denied by Arazmus. However, some of her decisions have led the Court into trouble in the past, most notably when a number of Kindred she had staked were captured by the Technocracy and some have begun to question whether she has begun to push her luck a little too much. “The clockwork Kindred. Wind her up…” “It’s hard not to admire her stubbornness.” “Lita is enthusiastic, impatient, hot tempered, volatile and competent. Makes for a decent Sheriff in my book.” “A powerful Brujah with little tolerance for time wasters or imbeciles.” “Gets the job done. Probably one of the best arms we have in the Cam’.” “We need more Brujah like her.” “A rare thing, a trustworthy commander.” “Just don’t cross her or break the Traditions or she’ll kick your ass.” “Dimitri’s terrier.” “Shut up and listen.” “Deep set in her loyalty.” “She has lost faith in herself.” “Sexy babe but as subtle as three pounds of Semtex wrapped around a breeze block.” “I have great affection for her.” “Efficient, if a little rash.” “If only she could look before she leaps.” “Is louder and more ‘in your face’ than the land mine you just stepped on. And has the temperament of one at times. Avoid stepping on her.” “She’s very hot headed is she not? I’d advise earplugs when striking a conversation and to look beyond the barrage of accusations that will come at you, and look at the passion to get to the rout of a problem.”